Melody
'''"Melody" '''is the third opening of the Kyōkai no Rinne Anime (first opening of the second season), performed by Pile. Kanji Lyrics 届けMelody この空の果てまで― 踏み出した足 引き返せない 舞う砂が視界さえぎる 寄り添えるのは あと何歩かな？ 嵐のような時代の中で 手を伸ばしてつかみ取るのは キミと再会する答えだ 届けMelody いまボクらの境界線のトビラは開くかな？ 導いて手探りでもこの愛はきっと‥ あの笑顔を道しるべに 諦めず今を歩いてゆくのさ あの日見た夢 思い出せない キミがそっと何か伝えてた 怯えてるのかい？ 逃げ出したいのかい？ 巡る弱さを吹き飛ばして 泣き虫だったボクという風は キミという空に向かうんだ 届けMelody ボクはキミの境界線を越えるよ いつの日か 輝いた未来で笑い合えると信じて あの場所が目印だね 迷わずにキミを目指してゆくのさ 届けMelody いまボクらの境界線のトビラは開くかな？ 導いて手探りでもこの愛はきっと‥ 輝いた未来で笑い合えると信じて あの笑顔が道しるべだ どこまでもずっと歩いてゆくのさ Rōmaji Lyrics Todoke Melody Kono sora no hate made- Fumidashita ashi hikikaesenai mau suna ga shikai saegiru Yorisoeru no wa ato nanpo kana? Arashi no you na jidai no naka de Te wo nobashite tsukamitoru no wa kimi to saikai suru kotae da Todoke Melody Ima bokura no kyoukaisen no tobira wa hiraku kana? Michibiite tesaguri demo kono ai wa kitto? Ano egao wo michishirube ni akiramezu ima wo aruite yuku no sa Ano hi mita yume omoidasenai kimi ga sotto nanika tsutaeteta Obieteru no kai? Nigedashitai no kai? Meguru yowasa wo fukitobashite Nakimushi datta boku to iu kaze wa kimi to iu sora ni mukau'n da Todoke Melody Boku wa kimi no kyoukaisen wo koeru yo itsu no hi ka Kagayaita mirai de waraiaeru to shinjite Ano basho ga mejirushi da ne mayowazu ni kimi wo mezashite yuku no sa Todoke Melody Ima bokura no kyoukaisen no tobira wa hiraku kana? Michibiite tesaguri demo kono ai wa kitto? Kagayaita mirai de waraiaeru to shinjite Ano egao ga michishirube da dokomademo zutto aruite yuku no sa English Lyrics Sound out that melody! To the far reaches of this sky- Now that you've taken a step, there's no turning back. Sand blowing in the wind obstructs your view... How many more steps to get close together... amid this tempest of an age? Reaching out my hand, I grasp the answer to my goal of seeing you again! Sound out that melody! Is the door to our borderline gonna open now? Lead us on- Even if we end up fumbling along, this love will surely get us there... That smile is our destination - we'll keep walking on through this present time! I can't remember the dream I used to have back then... But you were secretly trying to tell me something Are you scared? Do you wanna run away? Just blow off any weakness that may rear its ugly head! The wind born of my old, crybaby self... heads for that sky known as you! Sound out that melody! Eventually, I'm going to cross over your borderline! So believe that we can smile together in that shining future! That place is my destination - I'm gonna aim for you head on! Sound out that melody! Is the door to our borderline gonna open now? Lead us on- Even if we end up fumbling along, this love will surely get us there... So believe that we can smile together in that shining future! That smile is our destination - we'll go as far as we must in order to reach it! Trivia * Although Renge Shima appears in this opening, she doesn't appear until the beginning of the second half of this season in which a new opening is used. Category:Music